Kingdom Hearts X
by SolidSnakeWriter
Summary: Sora is spending his days on an island between Mickey's Castle and Traverse Town. Sora still thinks about Kairi and his home Destiny Island. What happened to Traverse Town? Rated R for later chapters.
1. Just Another Day

_**Authors Note:** **If you haven't guessed yet, this story takes place after Kingdom Hearts. Sora is still hanging (or whatever you want to call it) with Goofy and Donald. They all live in a new world that exists through a warp hole between Traverse town and Mickey's Castle. 1 year after the locking of the last keyhole at the Kingdom Hearts Door, the Traverse town was invaded by a new type of heartless known as the Gilanders. Sora was the only one who could stop these new heartless but he was eventually overtaken by them. After the incident, the inhabitants of Traverse Town searched for a new place to call home, and found it existing as an island not unlike Sora's homeland. In fact it reminded him so much of it that he decided to stay there as well…** _

**_Disclaimer: None of these character, Except the new type of heartless belong to me. they are all subject to Copyright by Disney, Squaresoft/Squarenix_**

**_I don't want to spoil any more of this story to you KH fans so it's picking up where I am leaving off…. (By the way, this story switches between Kairi and Sora sometimes. I didn't want to leave her totally out of this.)_**

_!Make sure to read the author's note before attempting to read this story!_

Chapter One: Just Another Day

"Hey Sora," said Goofy as Sora walked back from the beach. "Hey Goofy" he replied. Sora stopped to talk to Goofy for a minute before heading back to his home. "Goofy have you gotten anything from King Mickey yet?" Sora asked. "No, nothing yet but I'll bet we will be soon."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Sora asked scratching the back of his head. "I don't know, I just got a feelin we will." "Well, whatever you say." Sora said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later Goofy" Sora said walking away. "Ok Sora. See ya."

Sora's house was on the other side of the island quite a ways from everyone else's. He liked living like that. It just seemed more peaceful to him.

_Sora is a year older now which makes him 15. After losing the battle with the Gilanders at the Traverse Town Invasion, Sora gave up his keyblade wielding power. And put the keyblade away for good. _

"_I wonder how Kairi's doing..?" _Sora thought to himself. The thoughts recurred in his mind of the last time he saw her. When she was being pulled back to their home island. A feeling of sadness came over him. He missed Kairi and all his friends back at Destiny Island. He hoped he would return there someday…but doubted it was going to happen…

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy had received a letter from King Mickey shortly after he and Mickey had sealed the last keyhole. Since then they had been on the trail of him. They awaited the next letter from him._

"_Damn you Rikku…You are the cause of all this." _Sora thought bitterly, but somehow couldn't be mad at him for what he had done. Sora walked out of the house back down to the beach... Where he sat and watched the sunset for the first time in 2 years. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen since.

(**Author's Note:** So what do you all think so far! Give me a review here folks…you all are going to be my inspiration on whether or not I'll finish this story, so gimme some reviews please! )


	2. The Warrior Returns

Chapter Two: The Warrior Returns

Sora dreamt he was walking on the beach with Kairi. Everything was perfect and carefree. The next moment he looked to the right and saw Rikku, standing on the edge of the water

with his hand out. Sora watched as the sky darkened and the heartless came, like a plague, out of nowhere. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and they ran, the heartless following behind them.

Kairi screamed for Sora as one of the heartless grabbed her leg. They stopped…there was nothing he could do…He realized he was helpless against this army, just as he was against the

Gilanders. He watched as the heartless formed around them… Kairi hugged Sora…...the darkness overtook them

Sora woke up in a cold sweat. "Not again…." He sighed. This was the third time this week he'd had the same dream. He climbed out of bed and wandered over to the place he called

"The Sacred Spot." This is where he'd hidden his keyblade. Sora wondered if he still had to ability to wield it… He reached under the cloth concealing the weapon and pulled out a

long, golden and silver object (Ultima Weapon). This keyblade was in the shape of a sword with a heart descending from the handle on a chain. This was Sora's most valuable

possession. The Blade was made of steel with gold synthesized onto it. A heart with three arrows pointed from the end of the blade. Sora's eyes wandered over his awesome weapon.

"Maybe…things were meant to be this way…Maybe I shouldn't have given up on myself so easy." Sora wanted to see if he still had to ability to wield the keyblade. He dropped it

onto the floor and stepped back a few feet. He held out his hand towards the keyblade…Nothing…He tried again to make the blade appear into his hand… Still Nothing… Sora decided

he had lost his ability. Saddened….he climbed back into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Sora awoke to a loud rapping on his door. "SORA! GET UP! HURRY!"

"Alright already! Give me a second!" Sora jumped out of bed and dressed himself in his usual clothes. Black shorts that came down a little passed his knees. His boots have changed

since the last time anyone saw him. They are now black with yellow bands at the top. He slipped on his blue shirt and put the black jacket over the top of it. And finally twisted the

final part of the chain of his crown necklace. He looked at himself in the mirror… "Not bad…I guess I ditched that pussy look after all" He exclaimed with a smile. He observed his

hair… it was a mess, but then again…when was it not? He walked over to the door and opened it to find Donald standing there.

"Hurry Sora, we've got trouble over on the other side of the island."

"Huh? What kind of trouble?" Sora Asked.

"The heartless are back!" Donald said almost shouting. "WHAT!" Sora replied. "You know as well as I do that I gave up my keyblade ability!"

"SORA! WE NEED YOU!" Donald shouted. "Ok Donald…I'm on it. You and Goofy take a few of them down and get everyone to safety. I'll be there as soon as I can." Sora trying

to think of something. "Okay Sora," Donald said running off.

Sora closed the door. "What the hell am I supposed to do now! Everyone knows I gave up my ability…" "I guess I gotta try again." Sora walked over to where he had his Keyblade

hidden and pulled it out… He set it on the floor again and stood back…hoping with everything he had that this would work…Everyone's heart depended on it…

He held out his hand and closed his eyes…Concentrating on making the keyblade do what it was intended to. Nothing… "Damn" Sora concentrated again. Sora opened his eyes and

saw the keyblade disappear. "YES!" The next instant the keyblade appeared in his hand. He swung it around a couple times getting the feel of it back. He walked over to the door,

opening it. "Damn…I've been gone for way too long…" The door closed behind him.

**Author's Note-**_ So…what do you think? I'm trying to make these chapters long but I really want to get to the plot a little faster…Anyway…how'd you all like it? Gimme a review here…THE NEXT CHAPTER DEPENDS ON IT! _


	3. The Beginning of The End

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

Sora ran towards the opposite side of the island. He was glad to be back. The easy life was just… boring for him, and he liked the adventures. He stopped running, and turned around. There was one of the Gilanders.

The Gilanders were a larger heartless than most. They had long ears and resembled something of a dog. They had no mouth but made up for it in claws… The claws were about the most intimidating feature about them. Sora guessed that these heartless appeared just after the locking of the last keyhole. But he wasn't exactly certain either…

Sora took off and ran top speed at the heartless. One Gilander wasn't what had stopped him in traverse town…It had been hundreds… So he figured this was going to be an easy fight. The heartless was amazingly fast for its size and caught Sora a little off guard with a strike, quickly dodging. "Holy shit! Your pretty fast ya know?" The thing seemed not to hear. Sora knew what he was up against now so he wouldn't make another mistake. The heartless bounded at him again, but this time, it was different, he disappeared. "Whoa…learned some new tricks since last time haven't you." Sora stood looking around. "Where'd he g…." and Sora was cut off by a hard slam in the side. "DAMMIT…" sora scolded himself. He fell hard on the ground, a bloody gash screaming at him. "That's enough…" Sora hissed. "I'm tired of playing games…" The Gilander didn't even have time to scream before Sora sliced it in half. The heartless disappeared again…but this time…it wasn't coming back. Sora waited for a minute for the pain to die off… Then swung the keyblade back over his shoulder and took off again.

When Sora got to what they called "Town," things seemed normal. "Donald! Goofy! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Sora! Over here!" he heard a loud cry from Goofy. Sora headed over to where the yell had come from. He looked stunned, seeing just about seven Gilanders heading toward Donald, Goofy, and other inhabitants of the island. Sora readied himself… He shot off head first at the seven heartless. They turned and bounded after him, swinging their claws. Sora jumped high, landing behind them, and before they could turn around he slashed two of them. Sora then made his way over to the other side cutting two more of them down. Sora was just beginning to feel proud when a claw slashed his back, and his hopes. He went down. Sora just lay there, the remaining three heartless surrounding him… His keyblade had fallen from his grasp. He wondered… "_Great, Sora…once again your going to let everyone down…You were so close…And yet you give up now?" _And then he heard Rikku's voice. "_Come on Sora…you're stronger than this…" _"No…You won't beat me again…." Sora whispered. He jumped up stretching out his hand letting the keyblade appear. Sora performed Ars Arcanum on one of the heartless sending it flying back into the nearest wall. Then he headed after the last two. They both disappeared… "Not again…" he waited one second and slashed behind himself. He listened to the sound of one of the heartless smashing onto the ground. Sora turned around waiting for the other one. He dashed towards the wall of one of the buildings. Just then the heartless appeared behind him. Running full speed Sora jumped…and kicked off the wall spinning the keyblade like a bat out of hell. It hit the heartless and it fell onto the ground. Not disappearing. "Huh? What's up with you?" Sora watched as the heartless stood up and came after him again… "hmm…TRY THIS!" Sora used Sonic and ripped through the heartless appearing behind him. Turning around he threw his keyblade. It cut into the heartless spilling blood all over the ground. Sora held out his hand and the keyblade appeared back into its master's hand. "Take that….bitch…"

**Author's Note: **Hey…so, how do you all like chapter 3? read and review I'm working on the fourth one now. My friend Fusionmaster, and I are both writing stories at the same time. So if your reading mine have a look at his also. Search Final Fantasy 7.


	4. A Letter Arives

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapters…they'll get longer from now on…I'm getting closer to the main plots so… Here it goes…

It's been two weeks since the Gilanders attacked the town. When Sora was healed he began to train. He practiced all of his old moves like Ars Arcanum, Sonic, and Strike Raid. He also worked on his magic a little. He was beginning to feel like the old Sora again.

When Sora guessed he'd pretty much mastered his skills, he thought of new ones. One of them was Oblivion Night, which was used by spinning the keyblade and performing a series of dive slashes on the enemy. Another skill he came up with was Ultima End, which Sora figured would take his a long time to master since he hadn't been able to do it yet. Ultima End could only be used if he was using his Ultima Keyblade. This attack, Sora thought, would be his ultimate attack. Very few would ever see this skill…and even less would live to see through it. Ultima End consisted of a series of hack and slashes on the enemy. Then when it was stunned Sora would circle the enemy finding a weak point. When he found it he'd cast Firaga and jump back letting the fire scorch the enemy. When this was over he'd run and jump over the attacker and use Sonic Bash. And finally, Sora would run as hard as he could and jump into a spin in mid air, twisting the keyblade and thrusting it into the enemy's front. Eliminating it.

Sora trained hard for another month. He awoke to a knock on the door. "Sora, get up. It's Here!" Sora got up out of his bed and hurried to the door, still in his boxers. "What is it guys?" he asked. "We got the letter!" Donald and Goofy replied. "Sora stared hard at the letter in Donald's hand. "Alright! Let me see it!" He announced grinning. Donald handed him the letter. Sora opened it.

_Dear Sora,_

_I know this letter's a little late…but…better late than never huh? Anyway I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. Sora, you were never meant to get the keyblade as I think you may already have known. Riku was supposed to wield the keyblade but he opened his heart to the darkness just before. You've done a very good job. I'm proud of you. By the way, I hear Traverse Town was attacked? A new heartless? Which is what Riku and I have been looking into. It seems these new heartless were released after you and I sealed that last keyhole in Kingdom Hearts. I also hear you gave up your keyblade ability for a while. I'm glad you've come to your senses. I don't think we could handle this without you. I see you all found that warphole between my castle and traverse town. That's probably the safest place for the people to be. You've got to train harder Sora. It might be easy for you to defeat a couple of those new heartless but…who knows what would happen if there was an army. Anyways, here's my plan. 2 months from now I want you, Donald, and Goofy, to meet me at Hollow Bastian. Cloud, Aeris, and Squall have been doing a nice job guarding the place from the heartless. Squall mentioned that they'd had a run in with some of the new heartless as well. When we meet, we have to go and find the source of the new heartless.. I'm not sure where yet but I'll know by then. Sora, train hard, we're about to face times that will only get worse. Just remember…you are the one who opened the door. Goodbye Sora, see you in 2 months._

_Sincerely, Mickey_

Sora folded the letter back into the envelope. He looked at Goofy and Donald hesitantly. "Well…we have 2 months…lets get to work…

Sora began his training that day. He trained hours at a time…at night and at day. Rain or shine. He was determined to reach all he could. One day, Sora was training on the outskirts of the island. He was running in the water to build up his speed. After he ran a while he stopped to rest and lay down on the sand, his keyblade laying beside him. "I wish that one of those heartless would come again…I'd like to try out some of my new skills…" Sora had been training very hard. Donald and Goofy had done their share as well, but not nearly as much as Sora…but Donald had learned some new magic, and Goofy had learned some new defense skills.

"Two more weeks Sora…keep it up…" he said aloud. He got up and waded back into the water to begin training once more…

At 8:00 the sun began to sink into the western sky. Sora watched as the sunset disappeared into the horizon. He wondered what was going to happen… "Man I sure do miss Destiny Island and everyone…I can't believe I wanted to leave…heh…look where it's gotten me…" Sora looked up into the sky…he saw faintly the stars beginning to appear. He also watched one disappear… "Not again…" He lifted up the keyblade, rested it on his shoulder and walked home.


	5. Rain and Blood

Chapter 5: Rain and Blood

Sora was awakened that night by a loud crack of thunder. He didn't hear any rain so he figured the storm must be on its way. He got up out of his bed and walked over to the window. "Pitch black… Almost a little spooky…" The back of Sora's neck twitched. He looked down to notice the tiny goosebumps rising on his arms. Sora heard nothing but the steady wind as he looked tirelessly out the window into the black of the stormy night. "This storm's gonna be bad…I can feel it…" He whispered to himself. He saw another streak of lightning fly and heard the crash of thunder that followed closely behind it. It started to rain…

It was raining hard and Sora could barely hear anything but it. He paced across the room. "I almost wish I had someone here with me…" he said aloud, feeling lonely. Sora wondered how everyone was doing in town. "I hope everyone's alright…" CRACK! Another loud thunder… "I got a bad feeling…" Sora walked over to his keyblade, taking it by the handle, somehow feeling safer. "You have a tendency to do that, don't you?" He carried it over to the window again watching the rain forming to puddles in the yard. His house was surrounded by trees. "I wonder…" He walked out onto the porch feeling the cool wind in his face as he opened to front door. It felt good. Sora walked over to the chair and sat down enjoying the cool air blowing in his hair and face. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady patter of the rain on his porch roof… He suddenly decided building that roof was a good thing. CRACK!

"Well… I don't guess this storm's gonna let up anytime soon. I better get back to sleep." He decided. He grabbed the blade and made his way toward the door. He was just about to open the door when he thought he heard something. He turned around and saw the last thing he would have wanted to see… A heartless was running right at him… "This is starting to get annoying…" Sora waited for the heartess to get a little closer… He shot like a bullet, slicing the heartless in half, spraying blood at least 10 feet further… "Somehow, I don't think that was the la…" Sora turned and sprayed another pint of blood as he cut the heartless that was attacking from the side… "This can't be good…" Sora started running… "I gotta get to town…Noone will expect this attack…"

Sora was running almost blindly in the wind and fierce rain slashing his face. He squinted to see where he was going. He was almost out of the woods his house was in. Two more heartless came at him from all sides. His training had given him far greater skills than last time. He never slowed up for he was slicing them right and left as they came at him. Blood drops had stained his clothes and he wreaked of it… Sora finally made it to the beach where he turned and headed for the east side of the island where town was. Another heartless was closing in on him fast from behind. Sora looked back and noticed the follower and got a plan. He took his keyblade and pointed it backward. Holding it to his side, he planted his feet in the ground and came to a dead stop. The heartless, however, couldn't stop quickly enough and ran itself through the keyblade. With blood already dripping from the point of his nose, Sora smiled, closed his eyes, twisted the keyblade, and jerked it out of the heartless, spraying himself with blood.

"Only 2 more minutes at least," Sora hoped, and took off again. Slashing a couple more heartless, he wiped the blood and water from his eyes. "Why do these things just quit?" He asked himself. Another one stepped into his path, but not for very long. Sora could see the town in the distance, he was getting closer. He couldn't tell from the distance he was what was going on but he hoped everyone was okay. "Just a bit further…" He stepped up the speed as much as he could running on sand. "Sora…Sora…Sora…" "…whispers?" Sora wondered. And then he heard them again. "Sora…Sora...Sora…"

"Where's that coming fro….AHHHHHHH" a high pitched ringing sounded in his ears. He dropped his keyblade, then landed himself right next to it collapsing in the sand holding his ears. The ringing was unbearable. Ringing…Ringing….Never stopping…Sora pounded his head on the ground, screaming in pain. Blackout...


End file.
